FOR ME
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: BREVE NOVELA ACERCA DE UNA CHICA CON ALUCINACIONES FUERA DE LA REALIDAD, UN MISTERIO QUE LE RODEA Y UNA VOZ QUE LE LLAMA DESDE LA OSCURIDAD DE SUS RECUERDOS.  ORIGINAL


**FOR ME**

"Quien esté dispuesto a morir por mí le entregaré mi alma"

Tras el amanecer se esconde la fortaleza de los humanos para sobrevivir a la oscuridad de la noche.

Amargo sufrimiento es la vida, que no hallamos cábida en ella, sin embargo nos aferramos a ella hasta en nuestro último suspiro.

Cómo saberlo sino hasta que le conocí, hasta que su sonrisa me arrebató el aliento y esas palabras tan dulces y exactas.

En la parada del bus nocturno me encontré sola para volver a casa después de la tarde en el campus, cuando alguien se acercó pidiendo la hora respondí sin más _"no llevo reloj"_ el hombre agradeció y se marchó más el bus no aparecía. Un chirrido al volver la cabeza una cegante luz y fue lo último que recordé; al despertar en una camilla de hospital, _"¿qué ocurrió?" _pregunté, _"haz tenido un gran accidente"_ escuchado casi grité _"¿qué?"_ , no podía ser no lo recordaba.

Varias semanas después de haberme dado de alta, volví a la rutina con la idea de que estaba viva. No podía imaginar que un día después el infierno se volcaría a mi cabeza, mientras volvía del campus de pronto en la parada del bus me pregunté _"¿Cuándo han remodelado"_, sin darle importancia ví al transporte llegar, antes abordarlo sentí un mareo y una imagen se coló a mi interior, una acera roja en el entorno gris y un desgarrador grito tras reponerme en el asiento del final todo era normal imaginaba que antes había visto alguna movie de horror o algo similar. Nunca he sido de esas personas que le dan importancia a lo que pasa frente a mis ojos porque he aprendido que los sueños tan solo son un reflejo de los deseos y las experiencias vividas así que para que preocuparse por una visión extraña.

Al día siguiente el dolor persistía pero ésta vez no era a la cabeza sino al corazón, tenía una extraña sensación de vacío y nostalgia, incomprensible actitud la mía salí fuera del aula para reponerme sin más comencé a llorar _"¿qué me pasa" _me sentí avergonzada sin conocer la razón preferí volver a casa, de nuevo a esperar por el transporte que me llevaría a mi destino. Ésta ocasión noté al borde de la acera en donde la pintura decolorada una inscripción blanco y negro pero no accedí a mirar _"¿para qué hacerlo?" _seguro es que alguien lo ha olvidado.

El bus se acercaba, miré sin quererlo en los faros del vehículo lo cual me hizo tener mareos e imágenes otra vez, me ví a mi misma recostada en el pavimento frío y de nuevo ese grito.

Ahora me encontraba preocupada los sueños se hacian más recurrentes _"¿me he vuelto loca?"_. Cuando dormía imágenes abrumadoras se hacían presentes, en medio de la oscuridad alguien me llamaba era una voz cálida por alguna razón mi rostro se encontraba húmedo por las lágrimas que corrían sin cesar, al escuchar _"Cuando te sientas sola yo estaré ahí protegiéndote en la noche, en la noche"_ el eco se desvanecía cada vez más intenté alcanzarla pero no pude.

Apenas estuve atenta a las lecciones aquel día, pensé que tal vez podría haber quedado en mi subconsciente algún trauma después del incidente pero la verdad es que no recordaba que había ocurrido y tampoco me lo habían mencionado, era verdad que sabía que algo había pasado y por eso me encontré en una cama del nosocomio pero no me inmuté lo suficiente como para informarme de la realidad, no me interesaba.

De vuelta por el bus, ya era casi como un segundo hogar le conocía tan bien cada rincón entonces, ¿cómo no me dí cuenta?, estaba cansada así me dispuse a tomar asiento en el banquillo bajo la señal pero una cintilla amarilla me lo impedía, el viento era fuerte de un instante a otro una ventisca llegó me cubrí el rostro para evitar las partículas que pudiese traer consigo. En ese instante sentí que alguien me llamaba tomando mi mano libre, el corazón se aceleró por la impresión que quien pudiese ser se escuchó las llantas de algún vehículo detenerse cuando vislumbré en media de la ventisca la forma del bus lo abordé apresurada, abrí los ojos mirando atrás pero. . . no había nadie ahí sólo yo y el chofer que me miraba serio.

Sentada en mi lugar preferido el mareo volvió obligándome a agachar la cabeza fijé mi vista al frente hacia el corredor pero no se encontraba nadie, los pasajeros no estaban ahí casi siempre habian tres o cuatro personas y esta vez no estaba ni una sola alma en mi compañía, los colores se mezclaban el lugar se volvía fuera de lo normal como si existiese estructura en la realidad. Intenté ponerme de pié asustada sin embargo el movimiento del suelo era demasiado de pronto alguien me extendió la mano, al mirar era un chico me miraba amablemente con una cálida sonrisa era el mismo calor que había sentido antes.

Sin pensarlo me acerqué tomando la mano que me ofrecía, llevándome cerca de su pecho sin cruzar la mirada me susurró _"No es tu culpa, sigue adelante"_ mis ojos intentaron encontrarle tras esas palabras en un entorno blanco, la nada, donde una brillante luz le rodeaba por completo, la ilusión desapareció y todo volvió a lo que yo conocía nuevamente en la parada del bus, me ví bajo el letrero, aunque yo estaba algunos metros a distancia definitivamente era yo, a mi lado el chico de la última vez en un segundo el bus se acercó frenéticamente desde la otra acera directa hacia ambos, corrí para advertirlo pero sabía que no lo lograría. Él se volvió, a mi yo real, después miró a mi otro yo quitándole del camino del bólido recibiendo el impacto, me dejé caer de rodillas por lo que veía. En segundos observé como aquel chico me alejó, es decir a mi otro yo que quedó recostada en la acera perpleja sin lograr moverse, el gran vehículo se había volcado algunos metros adelante quedando destrozado lo último que había ahí era una gran mancha roja.

Nuevamente el viento se llevó todo arrancándolo como el papel, otra vez estaba ahí bajo la señal la soledad me invadió la banca tenía la cinta amarilla, la acera iluminada por la llama de una vela y algunas flores. Ahora lo entendía, todas imágenes, el mareo, los sueños, la voz. . . aquella persona existió, fue parte de mi presente, no había querido enfrentar la verdad por ello lo olvidé todo evadiendo la realidad y en mi intento egoísta le olvidé a esa persona, a quien amaba a pesar de haber sacrificado su vida por darme un futuro, quizá el no esté molesto por lo que hice pero estoy segura de que volvió preocupado por mí no le dejaba descansar, ahora he jurado que no le olvidaré jamás atesoraré cada segundo de mi vida, seguiré adelante. . . _"Ahora puedes descansar_ . . . "

* * *

DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO FINALMENTE TUVE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ALGO AUNQUE ES UNA MINI NOVELA FICTICIA ME PARECIÓ INTERESANTE PUBLICARLA.

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS

PRONTO TENDRÉ NUEVAS HISTORIAS ORIGINALES Y FICS.

SAYONARA


End file.
